


He's so bad but he does it so well

by sophmundane



Category: Eyewitness, Philkas - Fandom, Waldenbeck - Fandom
Genre: Eyewitness - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Waldenbeck, how i'd imagine philip and lukas to have met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophmundane/pseuds/sophmundane
Summary: Why would a guy from school randomly appear by the lake, be really nice to him (apart from the queer comment) then threaten to beat him up if he didn't keep his mouth shut? Philip scratched his head, unsure how to figure this out. Figure Lukas out. Even if it did lead to him being beaten up, Philip wanted to know more about the blonde boy who rode the noisiest motorbike in town.
 This is just a short drabble on how I'd imagine that Philip and Lukas met since we haven't seen it in the show (yet, written at 1x03)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently started watching Eyewitness and I am totally HOOKED. I'm hoping all the things I wrote about in this drabble are true and if not, apologies. I'be watched the few episodes that have been released a couple of times so I'm hoping it's all ok!

**Philip liked to be alone.** Things were better that way for him. No one could mock him for being the new kid at school, the one who was being fostered by the town's sheriff because his mother is a drug addict. The one nobody wanted to be friends with. The first few weeks at Red Hook High had been, well - rough. Rough was an understatement.

He'd get pushed, shoved and laughed at by other students whenever he tried to approach someone to at least try and make a friend. It got so bad that when class was over, he'd get out of class first and run to his next class, or keep his head down and not make eye contact with anyone. He'd started eating his lunch in the bathroom until he got beaten up by a group of boys, so he just decided to leave the grounds of the school and head to the nearby lake which he stumbled upon.

It had become his new favourite place since moving to Tivoli. Which is exactly where he was now, laying on a hard, grassy bank facing the lake, enjoying a rare bit of sunshine. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a motorbike revving through his right ear whilst his left was blasted with music from his headphones.

"Hey, aren't you that new kid?" Philip heard a voice from beside him. He looked in the general direction of the voice and saw a guy on a motorbike, staring at him with a frown. Philip stared back at the guy, recognising him from the hallways. He frowned back at the boy, wanting to say "aren't you the guy that bashed into me this morning causing me to wind myself up against the wall?" but he couldn't be bothered.

"Yup."

"I'm Lukas," The taller boy said, running a hand through his long, blonde hair before getting off of his bike which slammed to the ground.

"Philip," He replied, feeling a little intimidated by Lukas. This was the first time someone had been relatively nice to him apart from his foster parents and he was a little suspicious.

"What you doing out here?" Lukas asked, hesitant to sit down but Philip didn't bat an eyelid when the space next to him was soon occupied by the blonde boy.

"Could ask you the same question," Philip spoke softly, looking out onto the lake as it lapped gently at the water's edge.

"Just getting some last minute practice before a race this evening," Lukas said, his head nodding in the direction of the motorbike behind them. Philip nodded, unsure what to say.

"You into bikes?" Lukas asked and Philip shrugged his shoulders, but smiled a little. Maybe if he said yes he might make a friend in this Lukas guy, even if it was a lie.

"Yeah, sure," Philip finally broke his silence and Lukas smiled.

"If you don't like bikes around here, you're either gay or insane." Lukas laughed and Philip wasn't sure if he meant it in a bad way or not.

"It's 2016, being gay isn't an insult anymore." Philip said, immediately regretting his words, not sure if he was expecting Lukas to punch him or not. But he didn't, Lukas's face softened and his eyes fixated on Philip's jawline, watching it clench. He gulped, his thoughts running away with him.

"How's life with the town Sheriff then?" Lukas asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Boring.. Eventful." Philip pondered, realising that made no sense.

"How can it be boring and eventful?" Lukas chuckled lightly and Philip smiled weakly.

"Boring because Helen is never around. Eventful because whenever Helen is around all she ever talks about is work." Philip stated and Lukas nodded as if he understood.

"Oh, I see," Lukas paused, stuck for words. "Well if you ever wanna get out of the house, the farm up the road from yours is where I live. I have a couple more bikes. You can borrow one if you want." Lukas offered and Philip wasn't sure what to say, why was this estranged boy being so nice to him?

"Thanks, but I think my bike will do. I don't wanna bother anybody." Philip said, patting the bicycle next to him.

"This rally tonight," Lukas begun. "You should come. It'll be fun." His words made Philip almost smile. He nodded, the corners of his lips turning upwards.

"Just don't tell anyone I invited you," Lukas laughed and Philip immediately started to feel disheartened. He knew this was too good to be true.

"Oh and if you even try say hi to me at school, I'll kick your ass." Lukas added, still laughing as he got up and picked up his motorbike before revving the engine and whizzing off in the direction of school. He was so confused.

Why would a guy from school randomly appear by the lake, be really nice to him (apart from the queer comment) then threaten to beat him up if he didn't keep his mouth shut? Philip scratched his head, unsure how to figure this out. Figure Lukas out. Even if it did lead to him being beaten up, Philip wanted to know more about the blonde boy who rode the noisiest motorbike in town.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end! Please make sure you're following me on twitter @bookwormalec. Please feel free to leave kudo's and (nice) comments :)


End file.
